The Sea Legend
The Sea Legend is an American adventure-fantasy video game series created by George Van Moore, being developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 7th, 2013. Synopsis The series follows a mermaid who, after stealing a sacred trident, learns that she has to save Neohydratica from threats that haunt it. Games #'' '' (2013) #''The Sea Legend: Night of the Leviathan'' (2015) #''The Sea Legend: From the Darkness'' (2017) #''The Sea Legend: Invasion of the Squid'' (2019) #''The Sea Legend: Dawn of the Jellyfish'' (2021) # Spin-offs #''Wave TV'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Violet/' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rebellious mermaid who reluctantly becomes the protector of Neohydratica and wants to be a basketball player while handling several threats to it. **'Squirty' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a serious-minded sea turtle who aids Violet to to act more normal and often warns her for any danger she can't handle. Supporting *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Violet's ditzy best friend who shares a close bond with her and often gets into deep water due to her naïvety, being often rescued by Violet whenever that happens. *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a sassy mermaid who is Violet's other best friend and often makes sarcastic remarks about her friends' adventures. *'Ezekial' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an athletic merman who Violet has a crush on and is known for his cool attitude and occasionally aids her to solve any problem she finds out. *'Coral' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Violet's overprotective mother who cares for her safety and often tries to keep her daughter out of danger. *'Ernest' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Violet's long-lost father who used to be a crook and had to flee from his family to avoid being arrested, being revealed that he used to work for Sir Wilcox. *'Claude and Lola' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Grey Griffin, respectively) - Violet's popular older cousins who try to make her more popular like them. *'Elise' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a spoiled mermaid who often clashes with Violet due to her more successful status and tends to mock her in order to be better. *'Black Waist' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a beautiful pirate who commands the Unjoly Roger who originally antagonized Violet until she befriended her in From the Darkness thanks to her witty attitude. **'Scurvy John' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Black Waist's quirky first mate who helps her to sail across Neohydratica while he has a crush on her. *'Shelly Waves' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive and flirtatious news reporter who is focused on reporting big events and often gets into trouble due to her also nosey nature. **'Roger' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Shelly's sarcastic cameraman who often comments about the events they report as TBD. *'Madame Typhoon' (voiced by Billy West) - a hideous teacher who often makes some weird choices throughout her life. *'Officer Mike' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a strict police officer who TBD. *'Aquan' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - the wise ruler of Neohydratica who cares about his kingdom's safety. *'Christoph' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - Shelly's somewhat greedy boss who often argues with his employees due to their rather stupidish behavior. **'Lucy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Christoph's intelligent secretary who tries to make sure TBD. * Antagonists *'Thea' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a vile and seductive sea witch who aims to use an army of enslaved merpeople and sea monsters to take control of Neohydratica. **'Indigo' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Thea's muscular but sometimes dumb henchwoman who tries her best to help out her boss, even though she often makes mistakes like leaving doors unlocked. *'Leviathan' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - an extremely dangerous giant creature who causes horrifying chaos and arrives to take Neohydratica for his own. *'Queen Medusa' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a vengeful medusa who despises the merpeople for banishing her to the Deep Ocean and now wants to take down Aquan in order to rise as the Queen. *'Squidilus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a giant squid known for his hypnotic abilities and plots to use his powers to assume full control of Neohydratica's civilians. *'Jellette' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the leader of the Jellyfishians who turned Violet into a Jellyfishian herself and wants to control Neohydratica by using the Jellyfishian Violet to aid her in their conquest TBD. * *'Alex' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a former reporter who ended up fired due to his manipulation of footage for his personal gain and ends up bonding with a dangerous parasite that turned him into a hungry monster thirsty for blood. * In other media Films Theatrical * Direct-to-video * Television *'' '' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials * Books * Comic books *'' '' (DC Comics, 2017-present) Toylines *'' '' (Hasbro, 2015-present) * Tropes See The Sea Legend/Tropes. Trivia *The series has the unique gameplay of being able to move around up, down, left and right with several puzzles and bosses focusing on this ability. *Despite Violet's crush on Ezekial, her relationship with Aurora is often seen as a possible mutual love interest between them, even if it's mainly played for laughs, since they are just close friends. **However, it is confirmed that Thea and Indigo indeed have a thing going on. *Black Waist and Scurvy John were originally to be one-off villains, but their popularity amongst the fans allowed them to become recurring characters throughout the series as they became more friendly towards Violet and her friends. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas